In The Judgment of the Demon
Essa Saga conta sobre um ser diabólico ceifador de tempos chamado Time Reaper, que decide pôr um fim em tudo aquilo que existe na linha temporal, manda criaturas assustadoras para exterminar a raça humana inteira. Essa Saga é roteirizada por Gonan Yagami. Personagens New Comers Gonanverse Gonan Yagami / Nana / Cthutlu / Time Reaper / Deku / Baek / Galamoth / Riko / Ino / Yago / Nyago / Line / Mirim The Legends of Zelda Link / Zelda / Impa / Epona / Tatl / Navi / Samurai Shodown Nakoruru / Rimururu / Madou Shiranui / Amakusa / Yantamuu / Mamahaha / Shiki 'Monogatari' Black / Juliane / Ken / Maria / Beatrice / Fuyuki / Kyo / Yuno / Iris / Sons of Destiny Mignola / Todd / Costa / Miller / Alan / Veterans 'Fighters of Destiny Rising' T / Shawn / Jonathan Samurai Shodown Haohmaru / Asura Megaman Zero Arch / 'Castlevania' Aeon / 'Fighters of Destiny' Terry / Sakura / Rock / Hotaru / Ketty / Prólogo. Em um mundo aonde se vivia em guerra com seres sobrenaturais, Deku, o rei dos demônios estava prestes a ser derrotado por um grupo de guerreiro. Então naquele momento um Deus surgiu nos céus com seus aliados... Um de seus aliados se chamava Time Reaper. eles traziam consigo um exército de seres místicos de outros tempos e mundo. Eles derrotaram os guerreiros e devastaram toda a Ásia matando todos que iam contra eles. 5 Anos se passaram e com o tempo a esperança de soldados, mulheres e crianças que sobreviveram, foram completamente perdidas restando apenas o medo e o desespero. Ásia 1403 D.C * Cidade de Surrends ano: 1403. Castelo de Deku. Estavam ali: Galamoth, Deku, Time Reaper e Baek. Eles estavam monitorando seus demônios massacrarem os sobreviventes de Linkyin. Baek: Eles são mesmo persistentes, por que eles simplesmente não desistem? Deku: Se isso acontecesse nunca teria graça, a persistência é o erro da humanidade! Galamoth: Desistindo ou não, tudo que importa agora é que os planos estão dando certo. É só uma questão de tempo... De repente, o céu fica negro e um olho roxo surge dele. Time Reaper: Matem todos. Time Reaper: Matem tudo que for mortal. Matem tudo que for humano. Dilacerem, torturem, lhes causem dor. A humanidade deve pagar pelo câncer que se tornou. Façam os pagar por isso. Exército de monstros de diversas épocas: *atacando vilas, aldeões, seres humanos, mas deixavam os animais em paz* Time Reaper: Shirou Amakusa. Você será o meu general. Deixo o comando desta tropa para ti. ???: *um ser de luz surgia dali observando tudo* Isso é terrível...o tempo não pode ser mudado. *aperta os punhos* Preciso fazer uma alguma coisa. *desaparece como desfecho de luz* Time Reaper: A morte chegará para a humanidade. Desde o início... *desaparecendo* * Em outro universo, na Inglaterra,dentro de uma Igreja em 2012 Pastor: É UM ABSURDO!A SOCIEDADE APROVANDO ABORTO! Pessoas da igreja:É!!! Pastor: APROVANDO CASAMENTO GAY! Pessoas da igreja: É!!! Pastor: E AINDA DIZEM QUE ISSO NÃO É UM CASTIGO DE DEUS? Pessoas da igreja: É!!! Pastor: HOMENS QUERENDO DESFAZER A CRIAÇÃO DO DIVINO! ISSO É UMA CALAMIDADE! O CASTIGO DIVINO ESTÁS SOBRE NÓS! T: *de terno, sentado em uma das cadeiras da igreja* (Nenhum sinal do alvo) *sentindo uma dor de cabeça* Ai! Senhora: Xiii, você não quer ouvir a palavra do senhor? T: Desculpe, eu sou uma prostituta gay que namora um negão judeu chamado Lou o policial numa clínica abortista *levantando da cadeira e andando em direção a porta* *Aeon: T, preciso urgente de você. Três multiversos estão em perigo. Senhora: *seguindo T* Você é uma ofensa a Deus, arrependa-se de seu pecado! Saia deste corpo demônio! T: Agora não dá, estou em missão. Chama o outro cara, o de Azul e mais, eu sou o cara da Mãe Beth, não seu. *Aeon: Isso não foi um pedido T. Sua nova missão começará assim que esta terminar. Celulares de todo mundo começa a emitir um sonar alto. T: *para em frente a porta, então se vira para a senhora,saca uma pistola e atira nela* Todos na igreja começam a se pegar na porrada. T: *correndo, então dando um tiro no homem que estava na sua frente, depois se abaixando e dando um tiro na pessoa que estava batendo em outro com uma cadeira de maneira, a sua esquerda,então da um tiro no pescoço do que estava a sua direita* Homem: *com machado corre na direção de T* T: *o empurra e dá um tiro na sua cabeça, depois enforca o que estava atrás do cara com o machado, dá um tiro na sua testa, então se abaixa de um soco que ia receber de um outro cara, atira em seu peito, logo em seguida usa o corpo do cara como escudo e atira em outras pessoas Homem com pedaço de madeira: *dando madeirada nas costas de T* T: *de costas, dando tiro na perna do cara que lhe deu madeirada, depois trocando a munição de sua pistola rapidamente* Homem: *avançando na direção de T* T: *derrubando o com com os braços e então ia atirar nele* Homem chinês: *segura o braço de T, tentando pegar sua pistola* T: *dando um tiro na perna do chinês e depois na cabeça dele, então pegando uma mulher pelos braços, atirando em um homem que estava na sua frente e depois na cabeça dela* Homem: *dando golpe com machado na direção de T* T: *se abaixando e passando por baixo, então chutando a cadeira enorme da igreja que começa a cair feito dominó, então da um tiro na pessoa que estava na sua frente, pula e começa a correr em cima das cadeiras, depois atira em um homem a sua esquerda, pula e cai em cima de outro homem* T: *dando um tiro na cabeça do homem* Velho: *batendo com bengala* T: *desviando da bengala, dando tiro na cabeça do velho, dando cambalhota para frente, pegando o homem que estava na sua frente pelo braço, dando um tiro nas costelas do cara e o derrubando, depois dando um tiro no cara que estava perto das janelas e então pegando um pedaço de madeira e perfurando o pescoço de um cara aí* T: *girando o corpo, atirando em um outro cara, mas sua pistola estava sem balas, então dá uma coronhada nas costas do homem e o joga no chão, depois sobe no pedestal do pastor* Homem: *dando ombrada em T* T: *batendo contra o piano da igreja e caindo no chão, enquanto o resto da igreja continuava a tentar se matar* * Imagens da câmera da igreja T: *levantando* Mulher: *correndo na direção de T* T: *pegando mulher e tacando no órgão/piano* Homem: *dando soco na direção de T* T: *Parry, depois pega o homem pelos braços e desloca seu pescoço, pegando a vela da igreja e batendo com ela em três pessoas* Homem: *tacando pedestal no T* T: *pedestal quebra em T e o faz cair no chão, então corre para pegar uma bíblia que estava no chão, se levanta e usa ela para se proteger de uma facada, bate com a bíblia em dois homens, tira a faca e põe no pescoço de um cara que estava atrás dele, depois tira e enfia no olho de outro, então se vira e da um soco no peito de um outro cara, então pega a que estava no olho de seu outro alvo, gira o corpo e enfia na cabeça de um cara aí* Lado de fora, dava para ver pessoas sendo lançadas para fora da igreja, barulhos de disparos de pistola, explosão, choques elétricos, gritos tanto de dor como de ataque até que finalmente parou. * Lado de dentro T: *respirando ofegante com algumas manchas de sangue quando olha o rastro de destruição que deixou* Como sempre, assim que termina seu objetivo, ele morre. Sempre que o espaço e as vezes o tempo cai em desgraça, T aparece. Sua missão agora o levaria para um novo local onde mais uma vez suas habilidades terão de ser testadas. T: Estranho, normalmente aparece escrito "Uma produção Fighters of Destiny Risingflix". Devem ter me colocado como convidado especial em outro RPG e eu não sei. Roteirista, me passa o roteiro por favor. Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo de T: T Você fez coisas erradas em outras vidas e agora está na hora de pagar pelos crimes que fez. Eu te enviei a uma terra fardada ao fracasso para você sof-- digo para cumprir com sua missão uma vez mas. *fala em sua cabeça* T: Que pecados? Não ter conseguido namorar a Erza? Não ter pego um autógrafo do Sonic & Megaman? Invadir sagas alheias sem razão alguma? Conversar com dois extra terrestres? Ter uma queda pela Lorhane? Qual deles? Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo de T: O pior de todos os pecados! Você fez Copyright e ainda morreu meu filho, se assistiu Kingsman então como consegue morrer no mesmo lugar? Francamente... T: Se serve de defesa, minha morte incentivou o Eggsy a virar um espião melhor. Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo de T: Tô sabendo, T. Olha a frente, essa cidade está sendo devastada por demônios, mulheres bonitas e medo. Você não pode deixar isso continuar! T: Estou no mundo de Devil May Cry? Perai, mulheres bonitas? Ah não! Vão pintar meu cabelo de preto! Isso não! Emo T não! Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo de T: Elas são muito piores T, elas vão cortar seu cabelo se tiver chances! As mulheres são o que causam mais medo por aqui, fique de olho nelas, elas não são nada confiável. Ah! Parabéns você foi promovido é o novo Dante. T: Ah não! Me passa esse roteiro aí pra eu fazer um negócio, rapidão. Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo do T: *um papel cai do céu a frente de T* T: *pegando o papel e lendo* Como assim? Sem Lou o policial? Me deixa reescrever isso. *pegando caneta e reescrevendo roteiro para ser um motoqueiro Bad Ass* Pode levar. Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo do T: Agora está preparado punk? T: Mario quer cogumelo? Claro que sim! Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo do T: Boa sorte agora é com você, vá caçar tijolos para pular. A 10 léguas dali T pudia ver uma cidade devastada. T: *com traje de motoqueiro, como havia desenhado no roteiro* Agora sim, bitch! *andando em direção a cidade* Na cidade estava tudo destruído e alguns lugares estava incendiado e então T ouviu um grito de ajuda de uma garotinha. T: Hum? *seguindo o grito de ajuda da garotinha* O grito dava a um beco perto da onde T estava. T: *chegando ao beco* Onde você está? No beco havia uma garotinha loira de pele branca e com roupas longas com a cor azul ela estava chorando e restava sozinha. T: Calma. *se aproximando devagar* Eu vou achar os seus pais, não precisa mais chorar, você não está mais sozinha. Garotinha: *bota as mãos nos olhos e chora e assim balança a cabeça que não* Desculpe...desculpe.... T: Sssshh... *devagar vai abraçando ela* Nada disso é culpa sua, não precisa se desculpar. Garotinha: É sim.. *chora muito* Dois seres pulam de cima da casa destruída. Yago: Hehehe. Parado aí Herói. Nyago: Aonde pensa que vai com a nossa serva? Garotinha: *chora* Desculpa, desculpa, eles me obrigaram desculpa! T: Eu vou resolver isso, saia correndo. Agora! Garotinha: Eu...eu...não posso...se eu fizer isso eles matam a mamãe... *chorando de soluçar* Yago: Se continuar a contar nem você vai sobreviver. Nyago: É melhor ficar de boca fechada se não vocês duas vão ser o nosso jantar! T: Vocês me deixaram bem irritado, bitches. Nyago: Melhor assim. Yago: Esse zangadinho aí vai ser nossa sobremesa. Nyago: Vamos fazer o cabelo dele de macarrão! T: Há! Vão mesmo, então deixa eu mostrar uma coisa... *tirando uma metralhadora Thompson de suas costas e atirando na direção dos dois monstros* Yago: Haaaagh!!! Nyago: Gaaargj!!!!!! Ambos caem baleado já morto. Garotinha: *para de chorar* Hmm? O que é isso tio? Você é um bruxo? T: Me chame de mágico. Agora me leve até onde sua mãe está Garotinha: prazer em conhecê-lo senhor mágico! O meu nome é Riko Munini! T: Me chame de T-boy. Riko: Mais não falou para lhe chamar de mágico? Senhor.... T: Não de ouvidos ao que eu digo, bitch. Agora me leve a sua mãe, para eu dar um presente para quem a levou Riko: Tudo bem...o que é bitch, senhor mágico? *o levando* T: *seguindo a* Você tem quantos anos? Riko: *conta no dedo e aponta para ele 9 dedos* Isso! *sorri pra ele* T: Você ainda é nova demais pra saber. Riko: ... *levava para uma casa destruída* Mamãe! # Corria para a casa# Ino: *saia da casa* Riko! *corre até a Riko e a abraça* Graças que está bem! Graças a Deus! Riko: O senhor mágico nos salvou mamãe! Graças a ele estamos libertas! Ino: Senhor mágico? T: O que houve aqui? Ino: O senhor não sabe? Esta acontecendo em toda a Ásia. T: Não, sou chinês, mas não vivo na China. Ino: Por favor entre...não é seguro conversa aqui fora. *entra puxando a Riko* T: *entrando logo em seguida* O lugar estava completamente quebrado não havia nada a não ser uma cama pequena intacta. Ino: *se senta na cama* A mais ou menos 3 anos atrás os monstros invadiram essa cidade...eles destruíram tudo é mataram quem ousou impor a eles...o resto de nós fomos capturados para servi-lo, esses monstros nos machuca todos os dias e nos ameaça em nos comer, eu estou tão assustada. *lágrimas escorrendo* Riko: Mamãe...tem uma esperança! Ino: Não existe esperança! Está tudo arruinado não vê Riko! Riko: Eu sei o que falo! *começa a chorar* Eu sei que tem esperança e eu sei que lá ficaremos seguros! Ino: Já chega! O melhor lugar é aqui, é a única coisa que temos... Riko: Por que não acredita em mim? Vamos morre e a culpa e sua! *sai para fora de casa* Ino: Riko!!! T: Claro que tem uma esperança. Posso ajudar vocês a recuperarem sua cidade, mas terão que aceitar minha condição. Ino: Não...é impossível. Existe milhões deles você não conseguirá sozinho. Muitos guerreiros enfrentaram esses seres e foram destruídos facilmente. T: Seus guerreiros nunca enfrentaram algo como o que eu tenho, bitch! *tirando uma pistola de sua Jaqueta, girando ela com o dedo indicador, depois guardando dentro da jaqueta novamente* Ino: Uma bugiganga? O que isso faz? T: Esse Bereta pode acabar com a raça desses monstros, sua filha viu eu matando dois deles com uma coisa parecida. Ino: Entendo... *abaixa a cabeça* obrigado salvador...minha filha estava precisando de heróis verdadeiros...ultimamente ela acredita em tantas coisas que...não sei, ela tem medo e inventa uma saída, ela sisma que há um abrigo para todos nessa cidade e é aonde todos os sobreviventes estão, mas isso é loucura.. T: Vou explicar pra vocês o que eu vou fazer. Eu e a minha gangue vamos expulsar os monstros que vivem aqui, depois vamos instalar uma filial da minha gangue aqui, para manter a cidade protegida e então vamos dar a vocês tudo que precisavam. Ino: Vocês governam esse lugar? Boa sorte...eu ficarei ao lado de vocês. T: Eu não diria governar. Vocês podem governar como bem entenderem, só seremos os caras que vão ajudar vocês. Ino: *balança a cabeça afirmando sim bastante firme no olhar* T: Os Sons of Destiny vão resolver esse problema para vocês. Ino: Obrigada senhor, obrigada por salvar minha filha, obrigada por no liberta, mas, desculpe posso lhe pedir um favor? T: Que favor? Ino: Eu tentei, Deus sabe que eu tentei demais tira essa ideia da minha filha que ah sobrevivente na caverna, por favor poderia conversa com ela e dizer que não tem...a verdade é que estamos sozinhas...todos foram capturados e levado para outros lugares. T: Estão sozinhas por enquanto. *andando em direção a Riko* Sua mãe me falou uma caverna. Só vim dizer que você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Deixa a parte de resgatar pessoas comigo que tudo vai dar certo. Não perca a esperança, bitch! Riko: *estava encostada na parede de fora da casa e logo que ouve isso se levanta* A caverna fica ao Leste daqui procure por desenho nas pedras e assim saberá que está bem próximo! T: Boa garota, agora me prometa que vai proteger sua mãe enquanto eu estiver fora. Riko: É claro! Somos sobreviventes senhor mágico, ninguém vai nos machucar mais! Eu acredito nisso! T: Mandou bem, agora eu tenho de ir. Não me decepcione. *andando até a porta e saindo* Riko: *grita* Obrigado Senhor Mágico!!! *acena para ele* T: *ouvindo o grito do lado de fora, então da um pequeno sorriso, logo faz um sinal de polegar positivo para cima* (Tenho que avisar os outros sobre essa cidade. Esses monstros devem ter pistas sobre o que eu procuro) *se afastando um pouco da casa, então senta no chão e puxa um diário de sua jaqueta* (Esse é o diário do fundador dos Sons of Destiny. Recebi isso como um presente que deveria ser lido nas horas que eu mais precisava pensar e eu acredito que esse seja o momento). *abrindo uma página e em sua mente. "Vida e Morte de Sons of Destiny. Como os Sons of Destiny perderam seu caminho. Por J.D. Ao meu filho Kiu Lon, que já encontrou a paz. Que ele nunca conheça essa vida de caos. Às vezes as coisas começam com uma boa ideia. Você se dá conta de que há uma necessidade e você traz uma resposta para ela. Outras vezes as coisas simplesmente começam. Sons of Destiny foi um nome que surgiu no ensino médio para mim e meus melhores amigos, nós iríamos mudar o mundo. O que realmente fizemos foi o que a maioria das adolescentes fazem em uma cidade pequena: Sair arrumando briga por aí, fazer um pequeno inferno, destruir tudo enquanto lutávamos entre si e dirigir alguns carros que não nos pertencia. Nós amávamos carros e motocicletas e nos considerávamos motoqueiros mesmo que nenhum de nós...") *fechando diário e guardando na jaqueta novamente* (Já está bom por hoje) *refletindo, então ligando para o motoclube com o pouco de carga que havia em seu celular, para que fosse rastreado e que trouxessem sua moto* Em um lugar deserto, porém com várias motos e alguns seres deformados. Mignola: No meu mundo, nós chamamos essa de AK-47 *mostrando a arma* É bem simples de usar e vocês podem matar qualquer bastardinho que te pertubar. Ser: *admirando arma* Mignola: Pegue. Pode testar *entregando AK-47 para o ser* É bem simples, mirar e apertar o gatilho. Ser: *imitando a forma como Mignola segurou a arma, então mirando para um outro ser deformado e atirando várias vezes nele, deixando vários buracos, logo o matando* Eu gostei. Mignola: Considere essa o início de uma nova parceria, meu amigo *apertando a mão do ser deformado* Os Sons of Destiny vão lhe trazer mais dessas para alegrar suas tardes de Domingo, se é que me entende. Ser: Gostei de você, humano. Mas o que me impediria de matar você agora e roubar toda sua bagagem? Mignola: Há! Boa, sabe. *estalando dedos* Todos os motoqueiros apontam várias armas para os seres. Ser: Acha mesmo que isso vai fazer algum estrago em mim? Costa: Pergunta ao seu amigo aí no chão. Ser: Grr.... Mignola: Sabe. O que vocês tem é como um refrigerante convenção, mas o que eu tenho para lhes oferecer é a boa e velha Coca-Cola. Acredite, você não vai querer continuar vivendo num mundo sem Coca-Cola. Ser: Vocês humanos são espertos. Não teremos rixas com seu clube, contanto que continuem nos trazendo sua coca-cola para que nós possamos eliminar nossos inimigos. Mignola: É assim que se joga esse Jogo. Está fazendo a escolha certa. Ser: Aqui está o seu pagamento *dando uma bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro* Mignola: *pegando o saco e então assobia* Costa: Aqui está sua Coca-Cola *jogando bolsa com várias AK-47* Ser: *pegando bolsa e indo embora com seus comparsas* Todd: O garoto sabe disso? Mignola: Não, e é melhor que fique assim. Ele é muito esquentadinho. Não vai fazer a coisa certa pro clube. Costa: *atendendo celular* Alô? Todd: Mas a informação é fresca, Mig? Mignola: Sim, esses caras trabalham para alguém importante. Provavelmente o cara que o garoto procura. Todd: Se isso vazar pode dar problema. Uma guerra fria entre um presidente e o seu vice pode prejudicar o clube, Mig. Mignola: Hey! Eu posso estar velho, mas ainda sei jogar esse jogo. Confie em mim. Costa: Mig, T-Boy tá precisando de nós, peguei as coordenadas pelo celular. *monta em sua moto e segue direto* Mignola: Vamos, o garoto precisa da gente *monta em sua moto* Todos os motoqueiros montam em suas motos e seguem Costa. * Em algum lugar Time Reaper: Está tudo indo nos conformes. Logo a humanidade deixará de ser a espécie dominante deste universo. As minorias como os Ogros, Trolls, Onis, Youkais, Yokioonna entre outras espécies que os humanos tentam destruir se tornarão os herdeiros destas terras. Apareça para mim, Madou Shiranui! Mandou Shiranui: *surgindo no meio de várias sombras, demonstrando a sua magia negra* Fui solicitado? Time Reaper: Como está o processo para a criação desta nova sociedade criado pelas minorias? Mandou Shiranui:, Estamos criando um novo alfabeto. Utilizando letras que possibilizem o fácil aprendizado para todas as raças. Time Reaper: Ótimo. Os humanos se recusam a encontrar a morte e destroem o equilíbrio deste universo. Logo isso mudará Madou Shiranui: E quanto ao cachorrinho de Elizabeth? A guardiã do Multiverso? Time Reaper: O Destino dele já está selado. O objetivo dele sempre é a morte. Agora dei a ele razões para ficar vivo. Isso comprometerá sua missão. Madou Shiranui: Como fez isso? Time Reaper: Assim que ele pôs os pés neste mundo, eu o abordei e lhe dei uma vida. Graças ao Cthulhu conseguimos dar a ele uma história. Abandonado como bebê na casa da mulher do presidente de um clube de fora da leis. Ensinado desde pequeno os princípios de fraternidade, amor, compaixão, ódio e guerra. Agora fará de tudo para não morrer. De tudo para não abandonar este mundo. Ele agora não passa de um pião para nós e nem sabe disso. Os humanos são seres desprezíveis e dignos de pena. * Algum tempo depois T: *com uma pistola na mão, adentrando a caverna, o cheiro daquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças da qual ele não gostaria de rever* * Flashback T: *sentado no chão indignado, enquanto legistas saiam de sua casa, levando um corpo* Mignola: *se aproximava, tragando seu cigarro e expelindo a fumaça* Garoto, há uma coisa que eu aprendi nessa vida. *jogando cigarro no chão e pisando* Você e eu somos opostos, mas também iguais, como uma imagem no espelho. Odiamos pessoas, que por sua vez, nos odeiam e nos temem. *puxando outro cigarro, pondo na boca* Antes do dia acabar, seu coração foi quebrado, exatamente como o meu. *pegando isqueiro e acedendo o cigarro* Homens como nós, T-Boy, sempre estarão sozinhos. E o amor que recebemos, *guardando o isqueiro* teremos que pagar. T: Eu vou encontrar quem fez isso e o inferno para onde eu vou mandá-lo vai parecer o paraíso perto do que farei. Mignola: Nós vamos encontrar o responsável por isso. E vamos encontrar o seu garoto. Você tem a minha palavra. Não se esqueça que você ainda tem uma família. T: Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite. Sou assombrado com essa lembrança sempre que faço algo imprudente. Mignola e os outros foram libertar a cidade dos monstros,enquanto eu estou nessa caverna me perguntando o que estou fazendo. Um minuto. Um minuto para um soldado, no campo de batalha é tudo o que você tem. Um minuto para tudo de uma vez. Tudo o que vier depois disso é nada. Tudo o que veio antes disso é nada. Nada se compara a esse minuto. Esse é o meu atual pensamento e eu morrerei por ele. Tudo o que me importa agora, é o minuto que eu recebi nesse novo campo de batalha. A caverna estava vazia e tinha 3 direções para ele seguir para os lados e para frente. Detalhe que no lado esquerdo pingava água por todo o caminho pelas pedras acima dele. T-Boy: *seguindo pelo caminho que pingava, porém devagar para não fazer barulho* Um pouco aparecia alguém a frente dele. ???: Você quer as pessoas dessa cidade? Então primeiro terá que passar por mim! *pega sua espada* E já vou dizendo que isso vai ser bem difícil! T-Boy: *olhando para ??? Por alguns segundos, depois sacando pistola e atirando nele* ???: *defendia com as espadas e então avançava para cima dele* Hya! *apontava para Trás e lançava uma esfera obscura* T-Boy: *dava uma cambalhota para trás, depois dava um tiro em sua direção com uma mão, enquanto a outra puxava um cigarro e colocava em sua boca* Um cavaleiro? Essa dimensão precisa de novos brinquedos, bitch. ???: *dava um slide rapidamente de joelhos* Hora de dar um show! *rapidamente lança sua espada para cima e se agarra nela para dar um impulso até ele com uma voadora* T-Boy: *defendendo com sua pistola usando uma mão, que logo era partida ao meio e acendendo cigarro com a outra mão* (Isso não está sendo fácil) *tacando o resto da pistola na direção de ???* ???: *era acertado no rosto e se dirigia caindo para o chão nisso o capuz dele que era preto saia da sua cabeça mais logo ele botava para não ser percebido* Seu! *dava um pulo para trás* de todos os demônios você é o mais esquisito! *corria na direção dele para socá-lo* T-Boy: Você não faz ideia *tirando cigarro e cuspindo a fumaça na cara de ??? quando ele chegava em sua direção, depois o socava* Ao ser acertado era arrastado para trás e então seu capuz mais uma vez saía de sua cabeça revelando quem ele er. Ele parecia ter uns 15 a 16 anos, seu cabelo era loiro espetado, seus olhos negros e seu sente bem afiado. ???: Aagh! *tossia* Maldito!! Querendo me matar envenenado? *olhava para cima* Aah! Droga essa roupa não serve para esconder minha identidade...maldito velho, vou pegar meu dinheiro de volta! *posição de luta* T-Boy: Você é só um garoto. Eu não gosto de lutar contra garotos, bitch. ???: Vai me esn...uh? Espera agora fiquei confuso... T-Boy: *pegando outro cigarro que havia tirado, pondo na boca e acendendo o novamente com isqueiros* O que faz aqui? Eu soube que tinham pessoas aqui então eu vim. *tirando cigarro na boca com os dedos e assoprando fumaça* ???: *ia até sua espada que estava presa e tirava ela* Bem, eles me denomina de o Guardião, mas na verdade só estou protegendo pessoas inocentes...eu ia perguntar como conseguiu chegar até aqui mais sua força já deixa claro. *guardando sua espada* Eu me chamo Gonan Yagami. *aponta para si com um sorriso* T-Boy: Eu me chamo Tex, mas pode me chamar de T-Boy. Gonan: T-boy? Tudo bem. Já que está do nosso lado...venha. *seguindo a frente* Como descobriu que existia pessoas nessa caverna? T-Boy: Fonte anônima. *jogando cigarro no chão e pisando nele* Gonan: Isso quer dizer que não vai me contar.. Bem a frente dava para ver luzes iluminando um pouco mais aquele caminho e dava para ouvir vozes. T-Boy: Há mais alguém aqui? Gonan: Oii? Não escutou? Eu disse que protejo pessoas inocentes. T-Boy: Só me distraí,bitch. A essa hora os Sons of Destiny já devem ter tomado a cidade. Vamos sair desse lugar medonho Gonan: Está louco! Aqui é o único lugar seguro...eu não posso lutar com todos sozinhos... *fica um pouco triste* E todos que tentaram morreram... ??: Todos menos eu! *apontava a espada para garganta de T-boy* T-Boy: *se mantendo imóvel* E você quem é? ??: Você entrou aqui primeiro, eu que te pergunto! Gonan: Abaixa isso Nana! Ele veio nos ajudar. Nana: ... *abaixa a espada* É com você mesmo... Gonan: *suspira* Desculpe, ela é a minha irmã... Nana aparentava ter 14 a 15 anos seus cabelos eram longos pretos com algumas mechas vermelhas ela tinha 1,63 de altura com pele bem branca (Como se fosse albina) e seus olhos eram castanhos que tinham um certo brilho. Gonan tem 1.67 e tinham olhos pretos. T-Boy: Era só ter pensado,bolo de neve. Se eu fosse alguém bem motherfucker, eu teria atirado no seu irmão quando ele abaixou a guarda. Gonan: Se está falando em me atacar com aquele negócio na verdade você fez... Haviam cerca de 35 pessoas ali, 6 eram crianças. Nana: Por acaso você conseguiu alguma coisa? Gonan: Ow!!! Eu esqueci!! Eu acabei encontrando com ele e isso me distraiu... Nana: Terei que fazer tudo mesmo!? T-Boy: Não se preocupem. Os Sons of Destiny já estão resolvendo isso. Gonan: Sons of Destiny? O que é isso? E eles estão trazendo alimentos? Nana: Duvido muito... T-Boy: Eles são minha família. Se você acha que minha pistola não é nada, é porquê você nunca viu uma metralhadora quentinha em ação. Gonan: Entendi! Vocês vieram do futuro verdade? Alguns daqueles monstros também vieram.. T-Boy: Outro universo. Gonan: ...Me diga sua família, são quantos guerreiros!? T-Boy: *contando* (Costa...Mignola...Todd...Miller...Alan...) Neste universo tem 5. Gonan: Nana, temos esperanças! Nana: *observa e balança cabeça meio séria* T-Boy: Os Sons of Destiny tem bases em muitos universos. Eu vim para cá porque eu acredito que o assassino da minha mulher e sequestrador do meu filho esteja aqui Gonan: Então não está totalmente do nosso lado? Quer dizer não está tentando proteger as pessoas ou tentando salvar o nosso mundo? T-Boy: Não sou tão bondoso, mas também eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido aqui, então estou ajudando. Gonan: Então por favor se reúna com sua família e nos ajude a salvar mais pessoas. Os demônios prendem eles na Zona Sombria, nós tentamos, mas apenas Nana e eu é impossível. Eu não tenho tanto poder assim....*abaixa a cabeça* T-Boy: Eu farei isso, mas vão ficar me devendo. Gonan: Obrigado! Vamos a sua base e reunir com sua família. Nana: Eu vou também! *bota uma fita na cabeça* Line: *agarra na perna de Nana* Fica com a gente... Gonan: É melhor Nana...assim você poderá protegê-los enquanto eu estiver fora. Rick: Hey, Gonan. *arremessa a bolsa para ele* Confiamos em você. Gonan: *pega a bolsa* Não vou decepcionar ninguém e também não vou morrer! *nas bolsas, pega as duas luvas do Nekomene e as usa, a fita de Kettylin que bota em sua cabeça* T-Boy: Combinamos de nos encontrar em uma casa, assim que o sol se pôr. Gonan: E o que estamos esperando? Eles caminhavam por quase uma hora chegando na casa de Riko. Gonan: ... A casa estava com uma porta quebrada e a outra fechada e não tinha ninguém no lado de fora. T-Boy: Hm? *se aproximando* Gonan: Você disse que tem gente morando aqui? Achei que todos tinham se abrigado na caverna... T-Boy: Eu espero que ainda estejam aqui. *entrando* Ao ele entrar, a casa aparentava vazia, porém, pudia se ouvir um barulho bem estranho no quarto de cima. T-Boy: *andando em silêncio até a escada, puxando uma faca de seu bolso e então ia subindo os degraus sem fazer barulho, depois andava em direção ao quarto lentamente* Gonan: *subia atrás dele* O quarto estava aberto e logo ao trabalho chegar perto o barulho para. T-Boy: *entra no quarto devagar e olha ao redor* Tem alguém aqui!? Na cama, estava Ino deitada e do lado da cama, Rika, estava em pé com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e um ser atrás dela sorrindo. Mirim: Hehehehehe. Esse ser tinha pele amarelada com grandes asas, ele agarrava Rika e sua mão estava no pescoço dela com energia de brilho. Mirim: Você demorou novato. Rika: Senhor mágico!!! Mirim: *bate no rosto dela* Silêncio! Gonan: !!! *botava a mão em sua espada* Mirim: Ow! Gonan finalmente saiu da onde estava escondido? Gonan: Grr!!! Rika: Guardião!! *falava baixo* T-Boy: Hahahahahaha! Você me faz rir, bitch. Deve dar um tesão pra você não encarar de frente seus inimigos, não é? Mirim: Para falar a verdade, me dar prazer de tortura até o último de sua espécie. *lambendo o rosto de Rika* Hehe Rika: *lagrimeja* Guardião...senhor mágico me ajude.... Mirim: Já falei para calar a boca! *lança ela para o lado* Rika: AAAH!!! *fecha os olhos* Gonan: !!! *usa sua velocidade para pegar ela antes dela cair no chão* Maldito! Rika: *abre os olhos* Guardião... *acaba desmaiando* Mirim: *seu corpo fica brilhando enquanto ria loucamente* Fazia tempo que não saboreio carne tão deliciosa assim. T-Boy: *andando em direção a Mirim, com as mãos no bolso* É melhor você me matar ou vai se arrepender. Gonan: Tome cuidado! Mirim: Não antes de me divertir com vocês! *estendia as mãos para o lado e o local todo mudava* O cenário estava escuro e não tinha nada além de estrela e brilhos bem fortes no chão. Mirim: Bem vindo ao meu mundo! Gonan: !!!! T-Boy: *acendendo um isqueiro para usar de iluminação e sacando uma faca na outra mão* Recepção calorosa. Mirim: *dá um passo para trás* Vamos começar o massacre! Ready? Start the Onslaught! Mirim: *voa para cima dele enquanto suas asas enche de brilho fazendo sua velocidade aumentar 2 vezes* T-Boy: *recuando enquanto aquece sua faca com o fogo do isqueiro* Mirim: *ainda voava na direção dele para atropela-lo com as asas em super velocidade* T-Boy: Toma essa Bitch! *ao ser atropelado, se agarra em Mirim e perfura com a sua faca, que já estava muito laranja por ter sido aquecida* Mirim: Ugh! *ao ser acertado se joga no chão junto com T-boy e logo* T-Boy: *puxando faca, e ao cair com Mirim, começa a rolar no chão* (Droga, o atropelamento dele quebrou uma costela minha) Mirim: *guarda suas asas e então lançava rajadas de brilho para cima aonde está T-Boy* T-Boy: *dava cambalhotas para o lado, até que era acertado por uma delas* Argh! (Só tenho uma pistola Weeson na minha jaqueta) *pondo mão na jaqueta* Você é mais fraco do que eu pensei, Bao faria mais estragos do que você. *continua dando cambalhotas para o lado,se levanta rapidamente* Acho que até o Lou te daria uma bela surra, bitch! Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo de T: Adora esnobar seus inimigos e amigos ham? Vamos ver o que Erza acha disso. *falando na cabeça de T* T-Boy: O quê? Viramos filme da Marvel agora. Mirim: Me acha fraco? Hehe. *lança duas rajadas brilhosa que vai seguindo ele pelo chão* T-Boy: *correndo na direção das rajadas brilhosas, depois dando cambalhota e passando por elas, então retira sua pistola de sua jaqueta e da um tiro na direção de Mirim* Mirim: *assopra um brilho que logo forma um escudo que reflete o tiro de volta e em seguida levanta a mão lançando raios brilhosos e vários cometas do tamanho de uma pessoa avança para cima dele no céu* T-Boy: ! *levando tiro e caindo de costas no chão enquanto chovia os bagulhos* Mirim: Heh! Já pode morrer! Gonan: T-boy!! Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo do T: Tá vendo...provocou e agora vai morrer de novo! T-Boy: Cala boca e me deixa dormir! Eu tô me fingindo de morto. O tiro pegou no meu isqueiro, eu acho. Senhor da imaginação que não é amigo do T: Vou ler um livro...vai ser mais interessante que esse massacre. Mirim: Huahahahahaha! Seu amigo já morreu? Que fraco! Gonan: T-boy... *coloca a garota deitada no chão* Prometo que vou te tirar viva daqui! *se levanta* Chega Você não vai ferir mais ninguém! *pega sua espada* Mirim: O grande guardião! O garoto que era odiado por todos inclusive seu irmão e agora é o herói deles. *ri* A humanidade é patética se agarra até a um pequeno demônio patético como você. Gonan: Não sou pequeno! E nem demônio! *sua espada começa a emanar energia sombria* Mirim: Haha! Tenho poderes tão grandes que sou considerado o nível do Rei! *corre na direção de Gonan* Gonan: Não ligo pra quem você é! Eu já superei o poder do seu Rei a muito tempo! Hoaaah!!! *sua espada lançava uma rajada sombria em Mirim* Mirim: *esquiva* Ele não é mais o mesmo que era! *lança uma neblina de Brilho em Gonan* Gonan: Eu também não! Kettylin, Plademon, Izuko Rirya, Nanka, meu irmão e até o idiota do Nekomene eu vou vingar todos eles! *corre cortando a Neblina e então passa por ela com a espada emanando muito poder* Mirim: A Espada das Trevas lendária! Ela está mais poderosa! Gonan: *faz um corte e um vento sombrio fica intenso causando rajadas fortes por todos os lados* Mirim: Quantas almas ela já sugou!!? Guaaah!!!!! *era arremessado longe pelas rajadas* Gonan: *seus olhos ficavam negros e logo ele fechava seus olhos* Eu não sou isso. *guarda sua espada* Mirim: Se levanta. T-Boy: *se aproveita do momento e dispara 3 tiros contra Mirim* Mirim: Isso é inu... *ao levar os tiros na cabeça seu corpo parte ao meio* ....... T-Boy: Isso é Ciência, bitch! Gonan: *pega a Rika* O lugar vai desaparecendo e aos poucos vai voltando a casa. Gonan: *observa a mãe dela é a Rika* Isso...é culpa sua...tudo sua culpa! T-Boy: Calma. (Droga, dói quando respiro, vou precisar de alguma coisa pra tratar essa costela quebrada). Não é hora de acusar ninguém, precisamos ficar unidos agora. Gonan: *respira fundo* Tem razão...a Nana tem um leve poder de cura...ela poderia ajudar você e essa garotinha... Barulho de motor de motos podia ser escutado vindo do lado de fora. Gonan: O que é isso!? T-Boy: Já deve ser pôr do sol. Não se preocupem, é a minha família. Gonan: Bom que eles chegaram! Consegue andar? T-Boy: Não vai ser hoje que você vai me carregar, bitch. Gonan: Tanto faz... *desce em direção a saída casa* Revisamos levar ela para a Nana, lá ela ficará segura! T-Boy: Vamos lá, só mostrar o caminho que faremos o resto. *descendo a escada* E então discutimos como vamos tomar essa cidade. Gonan: *ao sair da casa se depara com a família de T nas motos* !! *chega um pouco para trás* Mas o que? T-Boy: Vocês demoraram, estavam saindo com o Ranmaru? Mignola: Olha o nosso garoto aí. Motoqueiros e T-Boy começavam a se abraçar e apertar as mãos. Gonan: *observa as motos ainda parado* Vocês são das classes de bruxos não é? T-Boy: Somos da classe dos Motherfucker. Mignola: Não ligue para o garoto, somos de outro universo. Bem diferente deste, mas viemos com uma coisa que falta no mundo de vocês. Gonan: Precisamos de esperança apenas, aposto que não sabe oque aconteceu aqui, chegando na caverna eu irei esclarecer tudo. *começa a corre com a Rika no site braços para direção aonde fica a caverna* Todd: Mal chegamos e já vamos rodar, vamos lá! Todos os motoqueiros montam e suas motos e seguem Gonan. Após a chegada deles na caverna Gonan, T e sua família imediatamente vão falar com a Nana. Nana: Então, ainda tinha sobreviventes...*usa sua força para tentar cura seus ferimentos* GH....GH.... Gonan: T-boy deixou ela e a mãe dela para trás...infelizmente a mãe dela.... T-Boy: Droga! Eu esqueci! Nana: Como se esquece de alguém!? *suas mãos começa a queimar mas consegue curar até o último das feridas de Rika* Quem é o próximo? Gonan: Está bem irmã? Nana: Apesar de sermos de mães diferentes, acho que eu ouvi poucas vezes essa palavra de sua boca. *dá um sorriso para ele* Gonan: Hehehe. *bota a mão em sua cabeça coçando ela e dando um sorriso sem graça* T-Boy: Agora eu tenho que voltar e buscar elas. Eu vou buscar a vingança para elas. Gonan: Nao sei como...mais esses seres surgiram no céu bem no momento que eu ia acabar com tudo! *respira fundo* Eu sempre pensei que fosse o destino sabe? Minha mãe e meu pai morrer enfrentando um demônio...eu ganhar os poderes do rei deles, um demônio me treinar...o meu melhor amigo e o melhor mestre que eu pude ter, meu irmão se vira contra mim, que o mundo se vira contra mim...eu consegui a espada lendária com tantos demônios a procura dela por séculos, conhecer a Kettylin, a garota que me acompanhou até o final, conhecer a filha do rei que posteriormente iria se tornar minha maior rival e uma das minhas amigas mais fiéis, derrota o demônio que matou meus pais, conhecer a minha irmã, conhecer tantos amigos sejam eles irritantes ou não. *lembrando de Nekomene e Rirya* Descobri coisas novas coisas que me alegraram, *lembrando de todos os lugares que ele passaram* coisas que me surpreenderam...*lembrando no dia em que descobriu que a amiga de infância dele era um demônio* coisas felizes... *lembrando do aniversário dele de 14 com todos ali inclusive Nanka e seu irmão* e coisas tristes...*lembrando da morte de todos eles* Eu vi minha família morre mesmo depois de achar que nós iríamos vencer...aonde eu olho é só morte. *lágrimas saindo* Eu me sinto humilhado, não posso vingar nenhum deles não posso proteger ninguém, eu não sou digno de ser chamado de guardião, eu nem sou digno de ser chamado de guerreiro... Nana: ... (Isso não é verdade...você já me salvou tantas vezes, se não fosse por você eu não estaria aqui agora.) *abaixa a cabeça* Gonan: Será que o meu destino no final é perder? *lembra de Kettylin falando em esperança antes de morrer* Esperança...é a única coisa que precisamos... T-Boy: Você quer esperança? *pegando um cigarro, pondo na boca* O nome desse bastão de papel que eu ponho na boca é cigarro, ele me faz expelir uma fumaça que estraga os meus pulmões, meus dentes e aumenta as minhas chances de morrer. *pegando isqueiro e acendendo o cigarro, depois deixa a fumaça sair pelas suas narinas* Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu continuar usando isso e a resposta é simples, eu estou prolongando a minha morte. *tirando cigarro da boca* Eu não vou mentir para vocês, minha família e eu vendemos armas para seres de diversos universos. Eu planejava abandonar essa vida para estar ao lado da mulher que eu amei e do meu filho,mas Mataram a minha mulher e sequestraram meu filho,desde então eu fiz umas coisas bem ruins para encontrar pistas sobre a localização do responsável. *pondo cigarro na boca e tragando* O que vocês estão vendo diante de seus olhos é um homem que não precisa de esperança para fazer o que for preciso. Bem, é por isso que eu fumo cigarro, isso me deixa mais próximo de me encontrar com a minha mulher. Eu não vou partir sem antes ferrar pra valer com o cara que tirou ela de mim. O que eu estou fazendo é por pura vingança, não tem nobreza nas minhas ações. Eu vou ajudá-los a salvar essas pessoas, mas não porque eu sou um cara legal ou um herói, farei isso porque vai chamar a atenção do assassino da minha mulher e fará com que ele cometa o erro de aparecer para mim. Minha família está de acordo, eles vão fornecer proteção para os habitantes desse lugar, Mig deve ter eliminado alguns monstros no caminho. Gonan: *balançava a cabeça que sim* Aqui não é um belo lugar mas...no momento é o único seguro... T-Boy: Onde tem uma cama disponível para que eu posso tirar um cochilo? Nana: Helloooo! Estávamos desesperados procurando abrigo para sobrevivermos, acha mesmo que pensaremos em conforto nessa hora!? Isso é tudo que temos... *joga um saco aconchegante para T* Gonan: Não precisa falar assim Nana... T-Boy: Essa é pra casar. *pegando saco* Bem, tenham uma ótima noite, amanhã vou para o meu universo me abastecer de vigor e munição para as armas. Terra 100568. * Tóquio 2019 Começam a chover flechas dos céus, então dragões voaram dos céus e começaram a cuspir fogo nas cidades Exército de monstros de diversas épocas: *começam a atacar os sobreviventes* Time Reaper: Meio. *desaparecendo* No momento que o primeiro dragão ia abrir a boca, um impacto gigantesco, como se uma nave espacial tivesse batido, o acerta no rosto, então, impactos semelhantes eram lançados nos mais próximos. No solo, do centro da cidade, uma infinidade de armas cortantes diversas dilaceravam monstros menos resistentes como se fossem papelão. Fuyuki: *Na forma semi-demoníaca, cortando membros de monstros das trevas enquanto abre caminho para os sobreviventes* Aqueles estúpidos deram de sair e do nada vem mais monstros do meio de porcaria nenhuma!... (Eu não sou obrigada a nada... Urg...) Beatrice: *no ar, batendo as asas com as mãos na cintura em forma meio demônio* (Não é possível...as distorções tempo-espaciais voltaram?) Maria: *parava na ponta de um prédio bem alto* SANDAAA-- A-aaah!! *desviava de um Imp que voava em sua direção, jogando seu chicote nele e girando, o batendo contra a parede do prédio, em baixo* ...Hah. Filhos da puta! -- Juliane: *dando vários chutes em um esqueleto mágico enorme, quebrando seus ossos das pernas eventualmente, então recua um pouco, levemente ofegante* ...Assim...tão de repente... Black: *com as mãos nos bolsos* Pouco à sua frente tinham várias criaturas com metade do corpo se separando com a presença de pequenas esferas transparentes e coloridas. Black: ...Você acha que foi pelo mesmo motivo que da outra vez? Algum retardado superpoderoso que morreu por aí? Tch...isso seria tão demente. *aponta a mão para um dragão, no alto, então, acertando uma esfera nele, começa a separar seu corpo de seu pescoço* Juliane: Investigamos depois... *cruza os braços, formando 7 de esferas douradas em volta de si* Ela abre etão os braços e elas voam como flechas teleguiadas em vários monstros. Juliane: HAH!...Por hora...vamos salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis! Black: *guardava a mão no bolso novamente, então caminhava, se afastando dela* Está pegando as manias do Ken. -- Beatrice: *pousava do lado de Fuyuki* Okay, acho que devemos nos reunir com o pess-- *desviava do golpe de um zumbi enorme e desferia um soco de volta. Ele era lançado em uma velocidade alta o suficiente para literalmente sumir de visão ao toque* Argh...eles são tão irritantes... Fuyuki: *lançando espadas, lanças machados, etc. telepaticamente em demônios e monstros diversos* Essa crise está um saco e mais viciosa que as outras...exceto pelo fato de que todos estes minions são lixo. Beatrice: ...São fortes, você só cresceu bastante desde a última vez. *avançava em um grupo de criaturas voadoras, ela se movia como um borrão que se esticava de ponta a outra* -- Kyo: *sentado no sofá de sua casa, sem camisa, tomando suco de laranja em um copo de vidro* Aiai...mais problemas...? Yuno: S-Sim...precisamos partir agora, temos que evacuar o máximo de pessoas p-- Kyo: *pega suas roupas no braço do sofá e deixa o copo no chão, se levantando* Essa porra desse raparigal não tem paz não, desgraça? Yuno: *parecendo incomodada, abrindo caminho para ele passar* ... -- Dentro de um armazém abandonado, cheio de cadáveres de criaturas. Ken: ...Foi realmente fácil te encontrar. Iris: Você enrola demais, fala logo. *de costas para ele* Ken: ...O Caspian e a Suzanna...ele-- Iris: Eu não dou a mínima pra esses humanos e não vou ajudar vocês. Ken: Então por que fez isso aqui!? Iris: Você sabe o que acontece quando me incomodam. Uma centopeia enorme que entrava pelo local subitamente explode, espalhando vísceras por toda a entrada. Ken: *olhava para trás*...Obrigado por salvar meu tempo. *corria para fora* (...Eu nem sei porque tentei procurar por ela...) Iris: (Vocês são um bando de merda...eu vou mostrar que faço um trabalho melhor do que aqueles 2 alienígenas imundos sem mesmo tentar...) Ela desaparecia em um instante, deixando uma rachadura imensa aonde pisava um instante atrás. Ken: *cai no chão, na saía, com um vento imenso que passava no mesmo sentido que ele* ...Hah, hah. *se levanta e continua a correr* * Enquanto isso Orc: *sangrando no chão* Time Reaper: *se aproximando dele* Deixe-me ver isto. *pondo a mão em seu corte e então o cura instantaneamente* Orc: *levantando e não sentindo dor alguma* Time Reaper: A humanidade é um câncer que ataca até mesmo as minorias como vocês. Eles alteram as proporções do tempo e espaço sem que ninguém possa impedí-los. Cada vez mais exterminam outras espécies para si mesmo. Um universo novo hão de nascer e de se vanglorizado. Este será o castigo da humanidade por se recusar a morrer. Iris: *aparecia e pisava forte no chão, fazendo uma rachadura no asfalto, enquanto olhava para os 2 a uns 4 metros de distância, com as mãos nos bolsos do shorts jeans* ...Eu ouvi coisas interessantes. Cthulhu: *olhando para Time reaper* Time Reaper: Você representa o fim de toda humanidade, Cthulhu. Você é uma entidade cósmica maligna, adorada por uma seita milenar que buscou trazê-lo de volta para este plano astral, o que desencadearia o Apocalipse. Você é um mal tão ancestral e terrível que vislumbrá-lo levaria qualquer humano às raias da insanidade. Cthulhu: *observando atentamente Time Reaper* Time Reaper: Sua presença causa uma ansiedade e um terror indefinido no inconsciente coletivo da humanidade. Cthulhu: *falando telepaticamente* Então este é o seu desejo? O fim da humanidade? Me despertou para que eu eliminasse o mundo da vida humana? Time Reaper: Sim, eu lhe chamei, Cthulhu! Eu respondi ao seu chamado, agora cumpra com o seu propósito! South Town 2038. Ceu fica negro e então um olho roxo surge dele. Céu começa a trovejar forte, os oceanos ficam muito agitados, quase parecia efeito criado por um furacão. Saindo do oceano um monstro incrivelmente enorme. Time Reaper: Fim...*abre os braços e monstros vindos de Lovecraft começam a atacar as cidades* Em um lugar de South Town que ainda não foi atacada havia um torneio de artes marciais estava na luta final todo mundo voltava o olho para essa luta que já estava entrando para a história. Sakura: *com um casaco rosa aberto, com uma camisa branca e uma bermuda e tênis branco Pode vir!! carregando o Hadouken* Terry: *com um boné vermelho escrito KOF uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta vermelha aberta e calça jeans* Hehe. *assobiava para ela* Soava o gongo. Sakura: Hadoken! *uma forma de projétil de energia, mais robústo, pense no Shinkku Hadouken da Sakura do Pocket Fighter* Terry: *esquiva para o lado* Rock you! *mandando dois projétil em Sakura* Sakura: *correndo na direção de Terry e então dando um pulo seguido pra frente e mandando um EX Shun Pu Kyaku, semelhante ao Shinkku Tatsumaki* HEYAAAAAAAAAAH! Terry: *ao levar os attacks ele cai no chão fazendo seu boné sair de sua cabeça mais logo se levanta botando seu boné de volta para sua cabeça* Alright! Sakura: É, para um Lutador do Destino, até que você ainda tá em boa forma! �� Podia se escutar gritos fora e prédio demolido. Sakura: Está ouvindo isso? Terry: Sim! Oque pode ser!? *observava o local enquanto se ouvia barulhos bem altos* Todos da plateia ficam assustados e começa a ir embora apavorados. Sakura: Vamos lá! *correndo* Terry: *olha para a plateia* ? *segue ela para fora do estádio* Lá fora dava para ver um monstro de longe destruindo tudo enquanto as cidades vai se apagando ao serem destruídas não só pelo monstro. Terry: O que está havendo!? Sakura: Eu acho que está óbvio. Terry: Não vê nada estranho além daquele monstro? Olha! *aponta para a outra cidade aonde o monstro está longe* Existia uma Luz em volta de toda aquela cidade e aos poucos ele é destruído e apagado. Sakura: M-Mas o que foi aquilo?! O_O Ketty: *aparece atrás de Terry usando o Teleport* Terry!!! Tem um monstros GIGANTESCO destruindo a cidade e do outro lado tem uma luz branca que parece estar desaparecendo com tudo em seu caminho! Estamos encurralados! Sakura: Kettlyin! *olhando para trás* Terry: Aonde esteve!? Não sei oque está havendo mais vamos resolver esse problema! Sakura: Ainda bem que você está aqui, aconteceu algo bizarro! * Dois meses depois Rock: *correndo com suprimentos* Vamos Hotaru, temos de entregar esses suprimentos para os sobreviventes, antes que seja tarde! Hotaru: *correndo com suprimentos* Sim! Rock: *parando de correr* ! Hotaru: *parando de correr também* O que foi? você sente a energia deles? Rock: *tremendo* Hotaru: Rock? Rock: (Como eles nos acharam aqui?) O céu começa a trovejar. Rock: Hotaru, fuja! *jogando suprimentos em cima dela* Leve isso para Sakura e os outros, eu vou cuidar deles! Hotaru: Rock, não!!! Do céu vai descendo uma energia muito poderosa. Rock: *correndo na direção da energia* (Eu não vou deixar vocês saírem impune depois de tudo o que fizeram!) Rock: Reppuken! *lançando projétil na direção da onda de energia* Onda de energia refletia o Reppuken e lançava várias esferas de energia azul na direção de Rock Rock: *defendendo as esferas, mas a última o faz ser mandado para longe* Hotaru: Rock! *correndo na direção dele* Rock: O que você está fazendo? Argh! *tentando se levantar* Eu disse para você fugir! Hotaru: Eu não vou deixar você aqui. Nós temos que sobreviver juntos! Rock: Não faça isso! Fuja Hotaru! Hotaru: Eu nunca vou fugir de uma luta! Ha! *lançando projéteis azuis na direção da onda de energia* Onda refletindo os disparos e então uma flecha saia junto com os projéteis refletidos e perfurava o peito de Hotaru. Hotaru: *era perfurada com tanta agressividade pela flecha a mesma quase passou pelo o seu corpo* Rock: HOTARU!!! *corria até ela e então a segurava* Fala comigo, por favor, fala comigo. Não me deixe, eu vou te levar para Sakura. Ela vai te curar, mas por favor, não me deixe... Hotaru: *seus olhos estavam sem vida,nada respondia, nem uma batida seu coração poderia fazer* Rock: *lacrimejando* Seus malditos!!! *olhando para a onda* A onda se dissipou, revelando a identidade que eram 5 pessoas, 3 das quais eram possíveis verem o rosto. Rock: Eu vou matar todos vocês por isso! *uma aura azul rodeava seu corpo e deixava seus cabelos em pé* Eu vou vingar todos as pessoas inocentes que vocês mataram! Arch: *era possível ver uma marca entre os seus olhos que os faziam ficar negros* Chegou a hora. E nós, os seguidores de Cthutlu podemos garantir a você que este será o seu último dia neste mundo. Asura: *era possível ver uma marca entre os seus olhos que os faziam ficar negros* Foi a minha flecha que ceifou a vida daquela garota, mas não será esta que levará a sua vida. Rock: Eu vou matar vocês! *avança na direção deles* Asura: Está enganado. Você já está morto. Kyoko: *era possível ver uma marca entre os seus olhos que os faziam ficar negros* Você tá rosnando demais. *desaparece* Rock: ! (Para onde ela foi?) Kyoko: *reaparecendo atrás de Rock e dando uma cotovelada de fogo em suas costas* Rock: Urgh! Kyoko: *dando um chute que joga Rock para cima, depois desaparece e reaparece acima dele e então dá um golpe para baixo com seus dois punhos, depois desaparece de novo* Rock: *sendo arremessado para o chão em alta velocidade* Kyoko: *reaparece no chão, então carrega uma chama em seu punho* É como ele disse. *jogando um enorme projétil de chamas na direção de Rock que vai se estendendo até alcançar o céu e além* Kyoko: Menos um pedaço de merda para nos encher. Sem os suprimentos adicionais, ou eles vão sair dos esconderijos para procurarem ou vão aguentar até que os suprimentos que eles possuem acabem, e então irão sair do ninho para procurarem mais. Asura: Você é uma boa estrategista, então é questão de tempo até que esses resquícios sejam eliminados Arch: Está na hora de voltarmos, há outros resquícios que devemos eliminar para proteger o nosso Cthulhu. Todos viram uma onda de energia e rumam em direção ao céu, assim desaparecem. * Enquanto isso Sakura: *andando em círculos* (Onde, onde eles estão?) Um vulto passa perto dali, correndo, escorregando e caindo de rosto. Sakura: ! (Que barulho é esse?) *correndo até onde houve o barulho* ???: Que chato, urg. Acabei tropeçando na corrida... *ficando de joelhos, ajeitando seu chapéu cor laranja, estava meio sujo* Sakura: Ei! *se aproximando dele e ajudando ele a se levantar* Você está bem? ???: ! (Parece uma pessoa boa...) *se levantando com à ajuda dela* Estou sim, obrigado moça. Sakura: *limpando ele* É um sobrevivente, puxa que bom. Bao: Meu nome é Bao, qual o seu? ^^ Sakura: Ah, meu nome é Sakura. Sakura Kasugano! ^^ Bao: Sakura, que nome bacana! *riso, coçando minha nuca* Sakura: (Estranho, eu já devo ter conhecido ele de algum lugar.) Prazer. Bao: (Engraçado...minha cabeça dói...será que já nos conhecemos?) Oh, prazer também. �� Sakura: *pigarreando* Bem, de onde você veio? Bao: Bem, eu venho da China, eu e meus amigos tinhamos participado de um torneio, nisso ficamos por aqui para aproveitar e treinar, acabou que ficamos um tempo aqui...aí aconteceu tudo isso, agora estou sozinho e confuso... Sakura: Entendo, mas... ! Kid Kyoko: Sai de perto dela chinês do mal ou eu vou queimar você! Kid Son: *escondido atrás de Kyoko* D-Deixa nossa mamãe em p-paz...Chinês malvado... Kid Kyoko: Sonoichi, se continuar se escondendo atrás de mim e agarrando a minha perna eu não vou conseguir proteger nossa mamãe. Kid Son: Desculpa, Kyoko-san >< Kid Kyoko: Todo mundo sabe que chineses são do mal então temos que derrotá-lo. Bao: Não, não s-sou ruim... *se afastando um pouco* Sakura: Ei, crianças, calma! '-' É só um garoto, ele estava perdido! Kid Kyoko: Mas mãe, ele é chinês. Você sabe como chineses são inimigos de japoneses. Kid Son: Como os Mishima e os Kazama ou os Mishima e os mexicanos ou os Mishima e o mundo ou os Mishima e os Mishima. Kid Kyoko: É. Chinês nenhum passa por mim. Bao: Acho que não deviam julgar-me só por eu ser japonês... *pegando no meu próprio braço* Sakura: Desculpe, senhor Bao pela atitude de meus filhos, eles são intolerantes á pessoas da China. Ssshh...sshhh...*passando a mão na cabeçinha de cada um* Bao: Tá tudo bem, eu entendo até. ^^ Sakura: Escuta, sabe me informar se viu por aí um casal? Assim, eles não vieram até agora. Bao: Casal? Huuum...*pensando* não, não vi nenhum, sinto muito.�� Sakura: *suspiro* ...Tá bem, obrigada. Vamos crianças, vocês não podem ficar aqui. *pondo cada mão no ombro deles dois e vai virando aos poucos eles até ir andando* Kid Kyoko e Son: *ambos de cabeça baixa* Sim mamãe. *após serem virados, seguem Sakura* Sakura: (Onde eles estão?) Bao: Hey Sakura! Sakura: ? *parando e olhando para trás* Bao: P-Posso ir com vocês? Eu não tenho pra onde ir...eu tenho poderes! Eu posso servi de guarda ou algo assim... *se aproximando deles* Kid Kyoko: Se ele vir eu vou ficar de olho nele. Sakura: Está bem, você pode vir, mas peço para que se comporte. *andando com os Kids* Bao: Okay! ^^ *seguindo logo atrás* (HEEEEEYA! Consegui! Agora só falta achar meus amigos...) Sonoichi: Mamãe, o Jeff estava perguntando onde estava os pais dele. Sakura: Ele disse que estava indo procurar suprimentos com a Hotaru e até agora...eles não vieram, eu estou tão preocupada agora. Kid Kyoko: Ah, ele tava chorando achando que os pais não iam voltar. Que bebezão. Eles sempre voltam. Bao: *atrás deles quieto, cantarolando bem baixinho como de costume* Sakura: Kyoko, que sujo. Hunf. Bao: Com licença, Senhora Sakura, está dizendo que o carinha aí não volto ainda? Porque não ir atrás dele? �� Sakura: Porque minhas crianças ficariam sozinhas e não teria quem cuidasse delas. E...não sou senhora, sou senhorita. *abrindo a porta* Entrem crianças. Bao: Oh sim, desculpe usar o termo errado...vou ficar por aqui, não posso me aproveitar da sua gentileza... Sakura: Está tudo bem. Bao: E-Então posso entrar também? Sakura: Sim. Kid Sonoichi: Sim mamãe. *entrando* Kid Kyoko: *focando visão em Bao* Estou de olho no senhor. *entrando* Bao: Muito obrigado Sakura! *inclinando um pouco para frente seu torso, com os braços para trás, depois entrando logo depois dos Kid* Sakura: *entrando logo depois e fechando a porta* É o seguinte, depois do massacre de um monstro atacar a cidade, ele desapareceu numa luz. Ele devastou esse lugar todo... Bao: Sim! Eu vi os estragos feitos, era um poder incrível...mas não sabia que era um monstrão. 0__0 Sakura: Ele devastou todo o lugar...ele matou todos que estavam ali, eu nunca fiquei tão pasmada... Bao: Wow, que triste...eu sinto muito se perdeu alguém nesse meio... �� Sakura: Droga! Onde eles estão?! Bao: *se sentando no chão de pernas cruzadas* Sakura: Se eu for...eu posso acabar deixando meus filhos sozinhos. Não quero dar o luxo de isso acontecer. Bao: Eu podia ficar com eles se quiser. �� Japão 1780. 2 Anos se passam após a morte de Amakusa shirou e a paz parecia ter retornado...porém 6 de agosto de 1790 Um portal gigante negro no céu surgia na região de Ainu# * Na casa de Nakoruru Rimururu: *taca água na cabeça de Haohmaru* Acorde seu preguiçoso até quando pensa em dormi!? Haohmaru: *acorda de uma vez* Tô de pé! *acorda e pega a espada* Ara...que foi? Nakoruru: Rimururu, tenha mais modos. / Read The Mango http://unionmangas.net/manga/samurai-shodown View the OVA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8RepTkIPls Rimururu: Mas...ele só pensa em dormi irmã, isso não está certo! Lá fora surgia nuvens negras deixando o céu completamente sombrio. Yantamuu: *entra na casa de Nakoruru* Hey Nakoruru você tem que dar uma olhada lá fora! Nakoruru: Hum? *olhando para Yantamuu* O que pode ser? Rimururu: Não gosto dele invadir assim! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dar-lhe uma lição Yantamuu!! *ua mão começa a sair um martelo de gelo* Yantamuu: Eh!? Haohmaru: *já havia trocado de roupa* Então *ia pra fora segurando uma garrafa de Sake e tomando um gole* Nakoruru: Não! *colocando o braço na frente de Rimururu* Não faça isso! Vamos ver o que está lá fora. *andando em direção à porta e saindo* Yantamuu: *ao Nakoruru passar* Obrigado Nakoruru. *se curva para ela* Rimururu: *desfaz seu martelo e então passa furiosa* Se safou apenas dessa vez! O céu estava completamente preto e então uma luz branca atingia uma pequena parte daquele lugar fazendo desaparecer aos poucos, pessoas começavam a corre assustados falando que era o fim do mundo # Mamahaha: *que estava no telhado* Kyaaaaaah! Nakoruru: !!!! No céu surgia 3 demônios. Kitchoro dos 3 brothers: Vamos devastar esse futuro morto! Kikioh dos 3 brothers: Há! Soube que o futuro está cercado por fracos! Ko'ou dos 3 brothers: Parem de falar e vamos devastar! Os 3 começava a destruí as cidades e matando pessoas de Ainu enquanto outra parte da cidade era apagada por uma luz branca Rimururu: O...que está acontecendo irmã? �� Nakoruru: !! *olhando para a luz branca* Haohmaru: *correndo até Nakoruru* Nani...? Nakoruru: Eu posso sentir um grau de maldades, lá. *pondo a mão no peito* Haohmaru: Então a coisa vai ficar feia né? *bebendo um gole de Sake* Rimururu: *observa com as duas mãos juntas em seu peito* (Também consigo sentir...algo horrível estar por vir...) Kitchoro Kikioh e Ko'ou aparece em uma distância considerável um pouco longe mais ainda podendo ser vistos. Eles matavam qualquer um que enfrentava eles. Kitchoro: *observa os 3 de longe* Espadachins... *chama os outros é apontava para Haohmaru* Os 3 iam na direção deles a passos largos. Haohmaru: *cospe um pouco de Sake na espada e já fica em posição* Mamahaha: Kyaaah!! *fazia seu som característico como sinal de aproximação* Nakoruru: Mamahaha! *olhando para trás e para cima e apontando o braço fazendo gesto para ela vir* Mamahaha: *abrindo asas e indo até ela, ficando acima dela* Yantamuu: *se prepara* Rimururu: *pega sua Hahakuro de sua cintura e então o Konru aparecia em suas costas* O que está esperando!? Vai ajudar todos a fugir! Yantamuu: Não, ficarei e lutarei junto a vocês. Rimururu: Grrr! Não me faça te força a ir. Yantamuu: ... Os 3 chegavam um pouco mais perto deles. Haohmaru: *colocava os dois braços para o lado e fazia um movimento de baixo para cima, fazendo com que um pequeno tornado se formasse no chão e seguisse na direção dos 3. Ao levantar os braços ele voltava a sua base* Nakoruru: *colocando um pé para trás, com a mão no punhal* Ko'ou: *batia no gelo com sua corrente e uma explosão de chamas ocorria ali impedindo do furacão os acerta logo subia uma poeira. De gelo derretido* Yantamuu: O qu..!!? *ao por o braço no rosto ele é congelado e empurrado para longe escorrendo pelo gelo* !!! RI-Mu.... !! *sumia de vista* Haohmaru: ?! Nakoruru: !!!!!! *ficando estarrecida* Após a poeira diminuir completamente mostrava os 3 bem próximo deles e então os 3 paravam a 1 metro de distância deles. Kitchoro: Você é Haohmaru? Haohmaru: Quem quer saber? Kikioh: Uma amiga sua mandou abraços, ela disse que podemos ficar com cada parte do seu corpo. *olhando para Rimururu e Nakoruru* Nakoruru: *ficando séria* Ko'ou: Kikioh. Claro que não vamos desperdiçar a carne dessas duas também não é mesmo? Haohmaru: *dando um chute frontal com tudo em Kikioh* Nakoruru: Quem são vocês? Por que estão causando um genocídio em pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso?! Kikioh: *ao levar o chute é arrastado para trás e quando pensa em atacar é parado por Kitchoro* Kitchoro: Não somos daqui, estamos aqui porque Amakusa Shirou mandou cuidar de vocês muito bem. Luz branca se expandia pela cidade fazendo mais da metade da cidade desaparecer. Haohmaru: CUIDAR?! VOCÊS MATARAM UM MONTE DE GENTE! *coloca a espada no ombro, rangendo os dentes* Nakoruru: Amakusa? *indo para o lado de Rimururu* Mamahaha: *seguindo Nakoruru conforme ela se locomove* Rimururu: Mais ela está morta. Isso não é possível! Kitchoro: *ri* Esse é o modo de cuidar de vocês humanos. *estala os dedos* Eu matarei vocês antes que sejam apagado! Os 3 dão grandes pulos para trás se afastando deles. Nakoruru: !!! Haohmaru: *suspira* Kitchoro é um demônio com 1,80 de altura sua pele é azul e tem um chifre pequeno e pontudo, ele é forte bem paredão e não usa camisa apenas um short até o joelho todo rasgado. Sua arma é a espada junto com seu poder psíquico. Kikioh possui 1,60 sua pele também. Azul ele não é tão parrudo pra falar a verdade é o que tem aparência mais fraca dos 3 ele também possui um chifre pequeno pontudo. Suas vestes são um pano com apenas uma alça tampando sua parte superior que ia até um pouco das suas partes íntimas. Sua arma é um tronco que pode modificar para qualquer arma. Ko'ou tem 2,02 de altura ele possuía uma pele azul e com um chifres de unicórnio ele é bem mais parrudo do que Kitchoro e possuía pelos marrons em seu corpo. Vestes ele usa apenas uma saia marrom até a altura do joelho arma uma grande corrente e poderes de fogo. Ko'ou batia no chão com sua corrente criando outra explosão fazendo poeira de gelo no ar e então Kikioh fazia seu tronco mudar para uma lança e corria na direção de Haohmaru já o Kitchoro usava seu poder psíquico para paralisar a espada de Haohmaru. Rimururu: Nee-sama!! Haohmaru: *ao ter a espada paralisada, ficou sem reação* Nakoruru: Mamahaha!! *apontando para frente* Mamahaha: Kyaaah! *ficando em chamas e indo na direção da poeira de gelo* Ko'ou: *com sua corrente batia no Mamahaha para a impedir de acertar Kikioh enquanto ele ia na direção de Haohmaru com uma lança apontada para seu peito* Haohmaru: *não podia usar a espada, então abaixou e lhe deu uma rasteira* Mamahaha: *virava o corpo para o lado para desviar, fazendo uma ação evaziva* Kikioh: *pulava na rasteira de Haohmaru e então apontava para sua cabeça para acertá-lo* Rimururu: *lançava blocos de gelo em Kikioh* Kikioh: ! *tirava a lança da mira de Haohmaru e botava em sua frente para se defender dos blocos no ar* Haohmaru: *colocava as mãos na lança de Kikioh e o chutava para trás* Nakoruru: *aproveitava que Ko'ou usava sua corrente contra Mamahaha e então, pegava no punhal e dava um impulso pra frente e fazendo um corte pra frente com a lâmina do punhal de lado* Annu Mutsube! Kikioh: *era acertado* Guah! Ko'ou: !!! *era acertado também* argh! Kitchoro: Idiotas. *ao soltar sua espada com seu poder psíquico, se movia lançando uma espada em Haohmaru* Haohmaru: *já que estava segurando a lança de Kikioh, o puxou para perto e o usou de escudo humano. Ou seria escudo demônio...?* Kitchoro: !!!!! Kikioh: *a espada de Kitchoro me atingia, me perfurando* Guaaaah!!! Rimururu: Nee- Sama! *corre na direção de Nakoruru* Lançando grande bloco de gelo em ko'ou# Ko'ou: *esquivava dali e batia o chicote no chão perto dela para cria uma explosão de chamas* Haohmaru: Um já foi! *chutou Kikioh para o chão e puxou a espada, perfurando seu coração logo depois* Nakoruru: !! *abraçando ela, virando com ela, sendo atingida pelas costas no lugar dela, acaba sendo jogada pelo impacto* Kitchoro: *usava seu poder psíquico para trazer Haohmaru para si puxando sua espada* Rimururu: !! Ko'ou: Vocês são fracas demais! *batia no chão com a corrente para amedrontar elas* Nakoruru: *no chão, ferida nas costas, aparentemente protegeu Rimururu* Haohmaru: *puxando a espada ao ser puxado,preparando sua defesa* Rimururu: Nee!! Kitchoro: Ko'ou, não vamos brincar muito, Kikioh está morto, devemos eliminá-la de uma vez! *usava seu poder psíquico para força Haohmaru a se perfura com a espada* Ko'ou: Que chato, queria brincar um pouco mais com elas...tudo bem hehe. *rodava as corrente até que enchia de chamas* É o fim de vocês, vadias! *pulava e batia no chão perto delas criando uma grande explosão para cima* Nakoruru: Kyaaaaaaaaaah!! >< Mamahaha: Kyaaaaah! *fazia uma ação evaziva quando ele batia sua corrente ao chão* Nakoruru: *caindo rolando no chão inconsciente* ... Rimururu: *era arrastada junto de Nakoruru e acaba desmaiando em segundos* Haohmaru: *sabia que não podia lutar contra aquilo, mas podia mudar o rumo. Nisso deu aquele golpe em que gira no ar e bate no chão com a espada* Kitchoro: Mas o que!!! Ko'ou: *rápidamente usa sua corrente para pegar o corpo de Haohmaru e lançar ele para trás* Hyrule. Após o herói do tempo salvar o mundo da terrível ameaça de Skull Kid, ele volta para Hryule para em fim viver em paz com seus amigos. Porém essa paz não durou muito, logo a Princesa Zelda manda uma carta para Link ir visitá-la com urgência. Link: *lendo a carta com um olhar sério, guardando e chamando atenção de fada para acompanha-lo* ...! *pegando sua ocarina e tocando a música de Epona* A Melodia ecooa pelo local. Sem perceber, sua companheira fiel já era avistada por Link. Link: *dava um pequeno sorriso* Epona: *relinchando e freando* Link: *no mesmo momento pulava na sela e seguia em direção aonde Zelda estava, parecia preocupado mas mostrava sempre seu olhar sério e confiante* Ao ele avistar a entrada do castelo de Hryule Link pudia ver a Sheikah na porta esperando por ele. Sheikah: *avistando Link* Link: Ow ow! *pedindo para Epona parar* Epona: *para sem o menor problema* Link: *saía dela e deslizava a mão sobre ela e dava um sorriso bem discreto, era o jeito dele de dizer obrigado por ter o trazido, indo até Sheikah* Sheikah: É bom vê-lo de novo Link, a Princesa Zelda está lhe esperando nos jardins do castelo. Eu irei avisar a todos de Hryule para ficar preparados para o que pode acontecer. *entrega o Brasão da família real para Link* Com esse brasão você poderá entrar no castelo sem ser barrado pelos soldados. Link: *olhando para brasão e depois para Sheikah, acenava com a cabeça que sim* Obrigado. *sua voz tinha um tom de calma e seriedade, mesmo sendo muito jovem ainda, acenando rapidamente e adentrando o grande castelo* Sheikah: Foi bom vê-lo novamente... *eu cavalo aparecia e ela subia nele e ia embora* Após o Link entra no castelo havia dois soldados e logo barra ele. Soldado1: Como ousa entrar no castelo? Soldado2: Ele é da vila Kokiri, mas o que faz aqui? Link: *amostrando o brasão e levantando as sobrancelhas* Hihi! >:) Soldado 1: O brasão da família real! Soldado 2: Isso significa que ele é amigo da Princesa. Ambos deixa ele passar. Link: *passando e depois de uns três passos olhava para trás e fazia uma careta* Soldado 2: Ele me deu.... Soldado 1: Não ligue...apenas criança. *respira fundo* Link: *dando de ombros e correndo* Os dois lançava as lanças mais erravam e acertava nos pote dando Rubis azuis e verde. Link: *freava e pegava os dois rubis na mesma hora* Após Link pegar as rubis, os soldados chamavam de ladrão e então Link ia para o encontro de Zelda, (no mesmo lugar do primeiro encontro deles) e lá via Zelda de costas pra ele olhando para o quadro dela. Link: *piscando e se aproximando em silêncio* Zelda: *sem olhar para trás botava suas mãos juntos em seu peito* Eu esperava você Link. Ainda bem que está aqui. *se virava um pouco feliz de Link estar lá* Link: *se aproximando e afirmando que sim com a cabeça, parecia contente de vê-la* ^^ Zelda: *um brilho rodava em torno de Zelda* Hihi, Link, lembra dela? Ela disse que é uma velha amiga sua. Tatl: *fazia um barulho e ia até Link* Link!!!! Link: ! *sorrindo* Eu lembro de você, Tatl. ^^ Zelda: Eu a encontrei perdida, ela dizia procura você e então eu a trouxe comigo. Tatl: Skull Kid e Tael me enviaram para estar com você, eles sentiram que você poderia precisar das minhas incríveis habilidades. Link: *riso discreto, no momento que ia falar, algo de cor azulada sai do gorro dele* ???: Hey! Link, você se mexe muito, assim me deixa tonta...! *vendo TatI e recuando rapidamente* ??? Zelda: Conseguiu achá-la!!! Tatl: Achar?...Ah! Então você é a fadinha desaparecida? Sou Tatl. Eu salvei Link de várias situações várias vezes. Link: *riso e mostrava a língua* Consegui. Hih hih. Navi: Sim, sou eu! Navi! Nossa, parece mesmo, ele contou algumas histórias mesmo que bem baixinho e resumidas. Tatl: Hehe. Zelda: *seu sorriso sai e entra uma tristeza em seu rosto ao ver os 3 juntos* Link...te chamei aqui por uma razão, eu tive um sonho e esse sonho foi o pior que eu já tive. Link: *olhando diretamente à ela e se aproximando* ...? *parecia preocupado e sério ao mesmo tempo* Zelda: Em meu sonho existia um monstro surgindo nos céus com um exército e eles destruíam tudo aonde passava...eu vi você segurando a Master Sword e lutando contra esse exército, mas era sem sucesso. Link, nesse sonho todos nós morremos... Tatl: Que sonho doido!!! Navi: Que sonho mais macabro princesa... Link: *olhando para baixo, falava baixo* Eu morri...? Mas, Zelda? Quanto à você? Zelda: *abaixa a cabeça* Você morreu para me proteger...e eu acordei assim que fui atacada... *balança a cabeça e olhando para Link* Mas! Segundos antes de me acertarem eu ouvi e vi uma mulher de luz e ela dizia para você ir ao topo da Cidade de Goron. Talvez isso possa ser nossa única esperança, Link. Link: A cidade dos Goron?! Você diz o vulcão? Zelda: Hum *pensa* Sei que parece muito mais...temo que isso possa ser verdade...mas uma vez estou botando minhas esperanças em você, Link. Por favor ajude a todos com esse possível fim. Tatl: Possível fim!? Você é alguma espécie de paranormal? Link, eu disse que iria te ajudar, mas isso é loucura.. é apenas um sonho. Navi: Princesa Zelda raramente mentiria Tatl! Ele não faria Link de tolo. Zelda: Link, vai nos ajudar uma vez mais? * Choose you * Sim vou salvar Hryule uma vez mais. * Não você está maluca? Não vou ajuda Hryule de novo não. Link: Sim, vou salvar Hyrule uma vez mais. *sorria determinado* Zelda: *batia palmas com um grande sorriso no rosto* Link, você vai precisar da Master Sword antes de partir. Tatl: Então de o que está dizendo é verdade? você vai morrer, mas quer que nós vamos ao encontro dessa mulher de luz? Zelda: Eu não sei dizer o porquê, mas de toda aura ruim do meu sonho ela foi a única que me deu esperança de vitória...talvez ela me mostrou isso para poder mudarmos o futuro. Link: A Master Sword. *piscando lentamente* Navi: Você terá de ir para o futuro então, Link. Princesa, você vai morrer mesmo? Zelda: Só o tempo dirá...mas prometo tentar ficar segura até você aparecer. Tatl: Futuro? Você pensa em tocar aquela flauta de novo Link? Link: Sim...se eu não fazer isso, nossa Hyrule estará em perigo.... Tatl: Entendo...então o que estamos esperando? Link: *se ajoelhando e botando o braço sobre o joelho, e outro no chão* Aceito essa missão...Princessa Zelda, irei mais uma vez, salvar Hyrule. *fechando os olhos* Tatl: !!! Zelda: Obrigada Link *pega a chave que estava com ela e então estendia para dar a ele* Logo você vai precisar usar essa chave, então guarde-a bem, Link. Link: Certo minha princesa. Tatl: Hey Navi qual é dessa espada? Navi: É a Master Sword...é à unica espada que era capaz de ferir o antigo vilão, Ganondorf...com ela, Link foi obrigado à viajar no tempo, só numa certa idade podia ser usada, por isso a viagem dele. Tatl: Bem confuso.. Zelda: Nos encontraremos no futuro eu espero...boa sorte em sua jornada. Link: *acenando com à cabeça que sim, se levantando e ficando ereto, virando-se, chamando às duas com à cabeça* Navi: Okay...até mais Princesa, por favor, não desapareça. Zelda: *apenas da um sorriso meio triste e balança a cabeça que sim* Tatl: Aonde isso fica? Navi: No salão do tempo...fica aqui perto da cidade. Ao chega no salão do Tempo ele dava com uma sala vazia e na parede e no chão tinha o símbolo da família real. Tatl: Aqui? Não tem nada aqui... Navi: Têm sim...porém só Link sabe o quê deve ser feito aqui. Link: *puxando à Ocarina, que era de cor azul, se aproximando, ficando no centro do símbolo da tri force* Tatl: E vamos lá de novo. *junta-se a Link* Link: *respirando fundo, botando a Ocarina levemente sobre meu lábio, começando à tocar nela à música do tempo* Os brilho dos cristais que estava na mesa começava a brilha e o símbolo da Triforce também e logo aquela porta de abria dando para uma sala com uma espada no fundo. Tatl: !!!!! Link: *guardando à Ocarina, respirando fundo e indo até lá* Navi: A Master Sword... Tatl: *voa até lá* Então é com isso que vamos salvar Hyrule! Link: *passando do bancada dos três amuletos, indo até o pedestal da espada* Uma luz cobria a espada mais forte como se ela chamasse Link. Link: *se aproximando do pedestal, subindo os degraus, olhando para a espada encravada ali* Navi: Dormiremos por 7 anos se não me engano... Talt: 7 Anos!!! Link: *pegando no cabo da espada com as duas mãos* Navi: É um preço baixo, se for pela salvação de Hyrule! A espada começa à emanar uma luz diante dela enquanto ele vai tirando-a. Link: Heeeya! *seu tom de voz meio jovem ainda, se juntava junto ao som da espada sendo retirada do pedestal* Navi: ! Quando ele tira totalmente, um lenço de luz e várias bolinhas de luzes são liberados e vão rodeando aquele lugar, o lanço de luz cobre a espada inteira que depois percorre os braços de Link, fazendo um encontro cruzado de lenços duplos, girando em torno de seus braços até o corpo inteiro que no caso teriam que se expandir para se encontrar nessa sincronização, nisso fazendo um tremendo clarão de luz na sala que alcança o teto até os céus. Link: (Por Hyrule...e por Zelda!) *observava o clarão de luz e fechava seus olhos* Navi: !!! Tatl: Wooo- !!! Logo em seguida, os três desaparecem em forma luminosa. 7 Anos se passam, Link, Navi e TatI, porém elas estavam como as mesmas, mas Link estava mais alto, mais esbelto, mais ou menos com uma idade de 17 anos, estava mais encorpado, sua roupa verde que antes era simples, agora com mangas e calças por dentro da sua roupa verde, possuindo em suas mãos, luvas, segurando a espada em suas mãos. O escudo que era sua marca registrada, estava em suas costas, em uma de suas orelhas que lembravam de um elfo, havia um brinco. Contemplando, tendo toda sua fisionomia madura esboçada em carne e osso entre as duas fadas Link: *lentamente comteplando a espada, que uma vez já usou para derrotar Ganondorf* Navi: Hihi! Contemple Talt! O Link com a Master Sword! Tatl: Dispenso... Na sala aonde ele estava intacta e no fundo da sala perto da onde Link entrou havia um Baú. Link: Hum? *virando-se, guardando à espada na bainha, que estava em minhas costas, andando até o baú* Navi: Que estranho...que baú é esse? Tatl: *indo até o Baú* Hum. *olha o cadeado* Link talvez a Zelda deixou isso pra você. Navi: Será?! Acho que deve ser mesmo! Link: ! *indo para o baú, abrindo com um certo entusiasmo* Navi: Será?! Acho que deve ser mesmo! Link! A chave! Link: ! *indo para o baú, pegando à chave que Zelda lhe deu antes, abrindo com um certo entusiasmo* No baú haviam duas luvas com garras e uma carta. Link: *pegando primeiro à carta, olhando dos dois lados* Navi: Uma carta...só pode ser dela. Link: *abrindo e à lendo* "Link, essas são as garras de Rauru, elas lhe permite atravessar qualquer coisa e cavar qualquer coisa...isso vai te ajudar em sua jornada. Espero que possamos nos encontrar no destino marcado a você, mais se eu não...quero que saiba que sempre vou confiar em você." Ass: Princesa Zelda. Tatl: Um par de luva? Não sei não... Link: *dando um mini peteleco em Tatl e dando um riso* Navi: Você é bem ingrata mesmo! Qualquer item é útil! Ainda mais da princesa. Tatl: Ai!! *vai um pouco para trás e logo observa a sala* 7 anos se passou correto? E nada aconteceu...olha, esse lugar está intacto. Link: *pegando as luvas, guardando depois, deixando o corpo ereto, olhando ao redor e andando* Navi: Sim, parece que só esse lugar fica intacto...é muito interessante. Tatl: O que vamos enfrentar mesmo? Navi: Nem eu sei o que é pra falar à verdade...só vamos seguir e ver, Zelda disse algo sobre todos...mortos... Link: *andando e descendo os degraus dos amuletos* Ao eles caminharem em direção a saída e ir para fora do templo eles deparam com o céu escuro mais até ali estava tudo em ordem. Link: *olhando para o céu, depois para os lados, continua à caminhar, resolve apressar o passo, então corre* Navi: Vamos Talt... Tatl: *segue eles* Vamos para o castelo!? Link: *afirmando com à cabeça que sim* Navi: Acho que é melhor irmos conferir logo. Tatl: Mais ela não disse que era para a gente encontra a pessoa que brilha!? *seguindo eles* Estão me ouvindo? Link: *parando e olhando para Tatl* ? Navi: Sim. Eu acho...as vezes Link nem olha pra mim. *riso* Link: *botando à mão na cintura e coçava à cabeça com à outra, sem tirar seu gorro* Realmente ela disse...mas Tatl, onde fica essa pessoa? Tatl: Ela disse algo sobre Gorons...se a Zelda tiver viva ela iria para lá não é? Por que ela ficaria nesse lugar morto? (Inacreditável que aquela garota estava certa....) A cidade estava totalmente destruída e tinha alguns corpos no chão totalmente sem vida. Link: *meio arrepiado, fechando o punho com força* (Está pior que daquela vez...) *tendo Flashbacks de quando a cidade era dominada por Re Dead e o castelo era controlado* Tatl: Não podemos voltar para o passado e fugir não? Seria muito melhor...*ficando com medo* Navi: *tinha medo também* Link, isso tá muito pior que antes, não sinto vida por nenhum lugar, n-nada. Link: *olhando para os lados* Vamos conferir então...primeiro alguns lugares...depois à montanha dos Goron... *passando pela praça e correndo até o portão que fechava à cidade* Ao sair da cidade ele dá de cara com um portal negro enorme no céu, as lagoas tinham secado o muro do Rancho, estava toda quebrada, árvores quebradas, chão destruído. Link: !!! *ficando com surpreso e ao mesmo tempo engole em seco* Navi: O quê aconteceu aqui!?!? Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas